This invention relates to a flooring apparatus for an animal pen which includes a plurality of slats arranged so that end edges of the slats lie along a pair of common parallel lines with sides of the slats abutting to form a generally rectangular flooring area and a support system for the slats.
The flooring apparatus of the present invention is particularly but not exclusively designed for use in a farrowing crate for hogs in which the slats define a flooring area lying underneath the sow.
Such flooring slats have previously been manufactured and sold and are presently in wide use. Such flooring slats generally have a length of 24 inches and a width which is less than 24 inches so that when the slats are arranged side by side they define a flooring area of approximately 72 inches by 24 inches which is sufficient to receive the body of the sow when lying.
Such slats are generally formed of cast iron which has been found to provide sufficient strength to accommodate the heavy wear which occurs under the sow particularly when attempting to stand from the normal lying condition.
Such slats are generally formed with a series of parallel slotted perforations which extend across the width of the slat from one side edge toward the opposed side edge. In order to provide sufficient strength for the slat, the slotted perforations extend only partway across the width so as to form a series of such slotted perforations end to end across the width.
Such slats also include tabs at the side edges with at least one tab at each side edge being arranged at a top surface of the slat so as to overlie a corresponding tab at the second edge of the next adjacent slat which is arranged at the bottom surface of the slat. These tabs thus prevent the slats from being lifted each relative to the next.
The slats are generally supported on a pair of parallel vertical flanges each adjacent to but spaced slightly inwardly from a respective one of the end edges and the underside of each slat has downwardly projecting abutments which hold the slat in place on top of the flanges.
In one example of a slat of this type shown in a brochure, a very shallow rib is provided along each end edge projecting upwardly from the upper surface by the distance of the order of 1/16 inch.